Comfort
Decipherer: Following the incident with Alice, Artemis found himself at Alicia's door. Heavy contemplation as to whether or not this would end well weighed his thoughts and kept him from knocking, but eventually, albeit hesitantly, he applies a ginger knock to the door. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia looked up from reading and put her book down, opening the door. She smiled wide when she saw the man at her door.* oh, hello, Artemis! Decipherer: Even despite his weary appearance, his expression lights up a degree. "Hello there, Alicia." Alicia Ghast: *she frowned* is everything alright? Oh, come in! *she moved out of his way* Decipherer: "No need," he stammers out, hands raising in a somewhat placating gesture. "I'm simply wondering if you've seen Elias..." Alicia Ghast: No, sir... why? Is he missing? I'll help you find him! Decipherer: "No! Nono, he's, uh, he's fine." He gives a minute, tight smile. "It's been a real long month." Alicia Ghast: Do... you want to talk about it? I'd be more than willing to listen... *she looked concerned* Decipherer: "It's nothing I wanna burden you with, hon." Alicia Ghast: I don't mind at all. I care about you! Decipherer: He relaxes at this, but still remains silent for a period of time. Slowly, pained and tight in a way unfamiliar to even himself, he says, "I lost my mom, Alicia." Alicia Ghast: *she frowned hard and hugged him* oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Come on, sit down... Decipherer: He complies wordlessly, sitting on the bed and scrubbing his face. Alicia Ghast: *she closed the door and hugged him, silent* Decipherer: He lets out a small, pained whine akin to that of a wounded animal, face buried in his hands. Alicia Ghast: Shhh... it'll be okay... I know it's hard... *she didn't want to bring up the not-having-parents, afraid it would make her sound self-absorbed.* Decipherer: Artemis buries his face into her shoulder, all barriers fallen. Broken sobs rise from his obscured face, and his response is indiscernible. ]] Alicia Ghast: *hugs him tighter, sighing softly* it'll be okay... I'll be here for you whenever you need someone to lean on... Decipherer: "Elias left, he--" He pauses, breathing deeply and unevenly, "I know he needs time, but.." Alicia Ghast: Yeah... I'm here though... Decipherer: He sniffles softly, wiping his face with a cough. "Heh... Yeah.." Alicia Ghast: I promise that I'll always listen to you. Decipherer: "... Heh." He stifles a cough and scrubs at his eyes. "Thanks, Alicia." Alicia Ghast: Of course! What're friends for, right? (Oh shut up, I know you want to kiss him!~) Decipherer: (( *Gregorian chanting: Dooooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiit.* )) Wordlessly, he pulls Alicia into a tight hug. Alicia Ghast: *hugs him back* it'll be okay... it'll all be okay. Decipherer: He rests his chin on top of her head (( y'know, cos she's smaallll )) and clears his throat. "It's a bit soon to say, but I think you're my closest friend." Alicia Ghast: *she smiled, hiding her disappointment (I spelled that right for the first time ever without auto-correct XD) and sighing.* Well, that's kind of sad, since we haven't known each other long... Decipherer: His eyes widen. "Oh, er-- real sorry, miss, I didn't mean it as if I had -- you're great!" He gives a small, timid smile. "Y'know, you're kind, and smart and pretty! You're a great woman... Or- uh, girl? Girl-woman--" he clears his throat. "I'll be quiet." Alicia Ghast: *she laughed* girl-woman? *she stuck her tongue out at him* you don't have to be quiet, I like listening to you talk. Even if you call me a girl-woman. Decipherer: Artemis laughs softly, a seemingly relaxed gesture in comparison to his tears not minutes before. "I don't mean to insult by, of course.." Alicia Ghast: I know! I'm just messing with you. *she giggled and sighed* Decipherer: ".. Oh." He relaxes significantly at this, and his gaze fixes itself onto his feet in the silence. Alicia Ghast: Do you want to talk about anything else? Decipherer: "I guess not... S'pose all the cryin' got in the way." He lets out a small, shadow of a laugh before adding, "But, er.. Elias ran off after everything. It's been eleven days, and I know he needs time, but..." Alicia Ghast: You're worried about him. Do you want me to help you look for him? Decipherer: "Not.. yet. If he's not back in the coming weeks, I'll take you up on it, but- he needs his space. I'll give him it." Alicia Ghast: For eleven days? What if he's in trouble? Or hurting himself? Decipherer: (( ALICIA SHHH THERE'S A DATE FOR THE EVENT )) "I don't even have a way to find him!" Alicia Ghast: *Alicia frowned and sighed* pardon me, Artemis. *she walked to the other side of the room* what do you mean there's a date for this? Why do we have to wait to find him? He could be hurting himself badly, I'm worried about him! Decipherer: He tilts his head. "Er.." (( All will be revealed in good time! I know how Artemis works. I know when his little ticker decides that enough' enough. There's a date! )) Alicia Ghast: *she huffed* Well, you know what? I don't like any of you. *she walked back over to Artemis* fine. A couple weeks. Decipherer: ".. Are you alright?" (( She's not, Arty! Alicia wants a little slice of moon cake. ''GEDDIT? Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt? ) '''Alicia Ghast:' *she rolled her eyes and looked up* can you shut up? (Better make sure Arty knows you don't mean him!~) *she blinked and smiled nervously* yeah, I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that... Decipherer: "Erm-- alright?" (( You're gonna spoil the moon cake if you don't take a bite. . . )) Alicia Ghast: I swear to- *looks up again* can you shut up?! I don't even know what you're telling me to do! Decipherer: "Er-- I can go..." Alicia Ghast: *she blushed* nonono! I'm really sorry about that, just... ah... the voices in my head... y'know... *she looked down* ... Decipherer: "... Voices?" Alicia Ghast: Y-yeah... *her voice dropped to a mutter* I... I'm not crazy, though... Decipherer: "... Right." His smile softens. "I trust you." Alicia Ghast: I'm really not! Hen says he hears them too! They're like... narrators! And they like to tease me a lot. It's mean... Decipherer: "I said, I trust you." His voice borders on sterning. "I do, Alicia. I don't think you're crazy." Alicia Ghast: Sorry... people say that, but I know they still think I'm crazy. *she smiled nervously* Decipherer: "Meh.. I don' mind. People hearing - .. er, narrators, was it? It happens a lot here.." Alicia Ghast: You don't? Okay... *the redhead looked down, relieved.* Decipherer: "No need to look so relieved. You don't.. really think I'd suspise you of being crazy, do you?" Alicia Ghast: Everyone does... they say they believe me... but they don't... *she sighed* Decipherer: He lets out a low chuckle. "'s that 'cos of the talking to 'narrator' thing, or am I missing something else?" Alicia Ghast: Well, that and the panic attacks... y'know, the creatures... *she shivered slightly* Decipherer: ".. Oh. Uh, right. And.. how is that going, exactly?" Alicia Ghast: I haven't had one yet, but I know I will soon... I don't have anything distracting me... Decipherer: Artemis' smile dwindles into a frown. "Oh.." Alicia Ghast: It used to be Maxi and Des would be so much that I wouldn't even think about it.. Decipherer: "Were those your children? Curious names," he laughs. Alicia Ghast: Oh, yeah. Maximus and Desdemona... but we call 'em Maxi and Des. Decipherer: "Ah," he says quietly. "Interesting." Alicia Ghast: Uh... so... you're feeling better? *she smiled* Decipherer: "Hm? Yes," he mumbled softly, distracted and in thought. Alicia Ghast: ... you sure? You look distracted... Decipherer: He snaps out of it just as fast, flashing a tiny, minute smile. "Sorry. Lots on my mind." Alicia Ghast: (I thought he said something about losing his mind, I was about to be REALLY mad at you.) *Alicia rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath* you're not helping either, Narrator. *she sighed* I'm sorry all this is a lot for you... I want to make it better... Decipherer: He shakes his head almost furiously. "You've done a lot by simply comforting me, really." Alicia Ghast: But it's not fixed. I wish I could fix it. I probably can't... but... Decipherer: He lays a hand on her shoulder, a small, tight smile tugging his features. "It's something that you can't fix. The only thing that'll fix this one's time." Alicia Ghast: Well... I can make you feel better for a bit...? Decipherer: "Of course you can." Alicia Ghast: *she smiled* Decipherer: ".. Right." He eyes her for a moment before tilting his head, the tiniest, barest smile gracing his features. "I was gon' to go grab a bite downstairs, if you're interested in joining?" Alicia Ghast: *she smiled back, then giggled* I'd love to join you! Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 72! Role-playing page for pg. 73!Category:Main Plot Category:Forgiveness